


If you were wanted

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, But Ozai is a dick, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Zuko is trying his best, Zuko just wants his dad to love him, it's not his fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: “He said he would not start without you, sir,” the messenger replied and Zuko felt a rush of emotions course through him. His dad wanted him at the war meeting.Actuallywanted him there.Or, Zuko attends the Fire Lord's war meeting the day before the solar eclipse.Inktober Day 14: Armor
Relationships: Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	If you were wanted

“Prince Zuko, everyone’s waiting for you.”

“What?” Zuko asked in surprise as the messenger kneeled before him.

“The high admirals, high generals, the War Minister, and the Princess have all arrived. You’re the only person missing.”

“So, my dad wants me at the meeting?”

“He said he would not start without you, sir,” the messenger replied and Zuko felt a rush of emotions course through him. Not excitement and not quite happiness, but maybe...relief? 

His dad wanted him at the war meeting. _Actually_ wanted him there, so much that he wouldn’t start without him. It was the first time he could remember his dad actually wanting him for anything. 

He felt a comforting touch on his shoulder and there was a genuine smile on Mai’s face when he looked up. He couldn’t help but smile back. 

His dad wanted him. No longer was he the disappointing son - banished and scarred. He had regained his honor and was finally worthy of his place by the Fire Lord’s side.

He had everything he ever wanted.

_Except it was all built on a lie_ , a quiet voice whispered in the back of his mind, but Zuko shoved it down. The Avatar was dead. He had to be.

He quickly returned to the palace, servants helping him put on his armor, lightweight and designed for appearances rather than battle, along the way. 

With a deep breath he pushed open the doors to the throne room. 

“Welcome, Prince Zuko,” his father greeted him, perched high above the generals on his throne. “We waited for you.”

Wordlessly, Zuko made his way to his place besides his father, ignoring the stares of the generals as he passed. He recognized a few of them. They had been there at the last war meeting he attended. At the Agni Kai.

But he pushed those thoughts aside. His father wanted him, even saved him a seat by his side. This was where he was meant to be.

The first half of the meeting was slow and uneventful. But then General Shinu gave his report about Ba Sing Se.

“Prince Zuko.” His posture subconsciously stiffening at the sound of his name coming from his father’s lips. “You’ve lived among the Earth Kingdom commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will quell these rebellions?”

Zuko paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts, before responding.

“The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong.” His voice rang out across the room as his uncle’s words rang in his ears. “They can endure anything as long as they have hope.”

“Yes, you’re right,” the Fire Lord murmured. Normally, Zuko would’ve given anything to hear those words from his father, but his tone made Zuko’s blood freeze. “We need to destroy their hope.”

“Well, that’s not what I-” Zuko started to say, suddenly very aware of how heavy and constricting his armor felt, but Azula cut him off before he could finish.

“Well, I think you should take their precious hope, and the rest of their land, and burn it all to the ground.”

Only later would he realize that in this moment, she saved him.

“Yes. Yes, you’re right, Azula,” the Fire Lord said, a vicious hunger undercutting his words. 

Zuko’s heart was beating so fast, blood pounding in his ears, he could barely make out his father’s words. 

“I will use the comet’s power to wipe out the Earth Kingdom. Permanently!”

Zuko felt like he was going to be this sick. His armor so heavy it was suffocating him. He couldn’t breath. 

This was wrong. 

This was _so wrong._

He wanted to speak out. To tell them how horribly wrong this plan was. But his body wouldn’t listen. It stayed silently frozen in it’s seat as his father continued explaining his plan.

The left side of his face began to throb. The smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils. And his armor just felt _so heavy._

The rest of the meeting passed in a blur and as soon as it was over, Zuko all but bolted to his room. 

The door had barely shut behind him when he yanked off his armor, tossing it haphazardly to the side. His heart was still pounding as he paced around the room, hands running through his hair, pulling it out of its topknot. 

This was wrong. This was _so wrong._

He paused his pacing and took a deep breath to steady himself, a realization dawning.

He couldn’t let this happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> My poor son deserves so much better. That's it, that's all I have to say.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
